


「卡带/斑带」porn

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 平静的上班族卡卡西外出就餐时偶遇了从他最喜爱的porn里长大的小男孩。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	「卡带/斑带」porn

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：恋童/强奸/妄想症/第一人称/微量卡all暗示  
> 文体表现形式抄袭自《心理医生在吗》

这个光线正合适。

茶就好，谢谢。

我的口才还算不错，不过事情特殊，有可能会表现得嘴笨舌拙，先向您道歉了。

我在23岁的时候确认了自己是恋童癖的事，不知道您是否接收过此类病患，如果言语间让您不适的话，请及时叫停我，我不会要求退回诊费的。

首先应该自我介绍。我是一名普通的上班族，每天按时按点上下班，工作内容与我要说的事情无关，就不过多介绍了，是不错的单位，基本上不会加班。我的生活很平静，有不少业余爱好，例如阅读、摄影、研究化妆术，曾经也有正常交往过的女性，不过是大学时代的事情了。

发现的契机吗......是五年前，我因为外语还不错、证件也齐备的缘故，去朋友开的机构帮忙，您知道，那个时候我还以为自己会正常结婚，总要多赚点钱呢。

有一个下午天很热，机构还没有开起中央空调，两个来得早的小男孩在绘本区看书，热得把衣服掀起来，露出像牛奶或淡可可一样流动的腰部，我一时间感到口干舌燥，手也自动抬起来，想去抱住他们，摩挲那片细嫩的皮肤。那反应把我自己吓到了，我握紧拳头，突然变得愤怒而大声，严厉地告诉他们，即使是小男孩，也一定要穿好衣服，世界上有很多坏大人，千万要当心别人太过亲密的触碰。他们听进去了，但其中一个奇怪地嘟囔道：老师突然好奇怪。那天的课结束之后，我就以本职工作太忙为由，辞去了朋友处的兼职，逃跑一样回了家。

性别偏好？我有的......是喜欢小男孩。

您也有一个在上小学的儿子吗？那我所说的话真的极有可能会冒犯到您了。不，不是质疑您的专业度，也不是担心被谴责，只是万一让我起了生理反应的小孩里正巧有您的儿子呢？我能理解，这一定很让人不适......抱歉，既然您不介意，那我继续说吧。

刚发现的那一阵子，我看大量的资料。

有一篇新闻，是说一位英国男子，在确认了自己是恋童癖而这件事情无法逆转的情况下，以防万一自己在不理智的情况下伤害到小朋友，去医院申请手术，将自己化学阉割了。手术比较复杂，是通过激素和抗抑郁药物控制性冲动，分好几次做，周期也长，调节身体激素的过程非常痛苦。

在一些国家是这样的，自愿的原则下，可以选择化学阉割。很多恋童癖的心理是——由于我已经是了，所以能够想象——犯罪的成本很低，何不犯个够，成为罪犯再被执行那种可怖的刑罚，也不算亏。但这个男人仅仅是为了预防就选择这样做。

看到这条新闻让我自惭形秽，我很没用，即使我不是穷凶极恶的坏人，保有一点良知，也做不到这样厉害的事。再之后，我变得不得不定期看那一类情色视频疏解一下。

您请问。

不，不会冒犯，我在大学时与女性的交往一切正常，性生活有的，不过如今回忆起来实在是温吞如水吧。后来对方认定我不爱她，就分开了，我也并未感到难过，大概她是对的。

您知道，这个世界上许多人有特殊的性癖，其中一些很好解决，譬如强奸爱好者，他们可以看别人演的片子，只要演员敬业，挣扎惨叫得够厉害，表情够屈辱，也就差不多。但恋童癖的片子，除了动画以外，是没办法演出的，成人无法饰演儿童，犯罪就是犯罪。

我看的第一部片子从隐秘的论坛上下载。我也不记得自己是如何摸到那里，据说找片子是男人的天赋。

在打包下载的同类型片子中，它很不起眼，堪称劣质，模糊的画质，粗糙的剪辑，从屋内摆设来看，时间大约也有十年往上了。

在一天下班后拉上窗帘，洗好澡，坐在床上，我挑中它的缩略图封面。

画面中首先出现了小男孩，在镜头跟前、一个卧室的角落里安静地写作业。他有一张圆脸，很大的眼睛，袖子过长，只露出几根手指，像现在我们所说的萌袖。他显然不知道摄像头的存在，边写作业边吃零食，会舔手指上的残渣，习惯很差。但他吃得非常香，我看吃播一样盯着看了一会，已经解开了裤子。

这会儿，视频里的门响了，有人回来，或者说进到这房间，我随着那“吱吖”声紧张起来，身上开始冒汗，我感到愧疚与羞耻，就像将要侵犯他的人是我自己。

男孩站了起来，用很小的声音说“你回来了......”，我从身高猜测他的年纪，十一或者十二岁。

男人二话没说，把他推搡到了屏幕中央的床上，压着脱他的衣服。小男孩有挣扎的动作，但此事大概不是第一次发生了，他也清楚挣扎无甚大用，很快被脱得光溜溜的，我凑近屏幕去看，性器官只有小小的一点，屁股肉倒是多，手指按在上面会陷出五指的形状。看到这里的时候，我已经完全硬了。

小男孩被分开腿做扩张，似乎只用了两根手指，但对那过小的穴口也是足够的折磨了。不一会儿男人就插了进去，他全程都在大哭惨叫，说“痛，好痛......”，孩子是不会演戏的，那是真的很痛很不舒服，他从始至终没有勃起过。

不过有件事我必须补充：奸污孩子的男人并不是我们常见的大腹便便或光头的变态形象。他身材很好，宽肩窄腰，蓬松的长发披在背上，我略微从那头发间看到一点他的侧脸轮廓，不论如何都可称得上俊美、年青。

男人的手和性器也都好看，给这片子增加了一些美感，使之成为并不是随便什么人都可以代入进去的作品。他插入之后，会不时地说话，凑到男孩窄瘦的小小的肩窝里舔吻他，视频外的我听不清，但小男孩会因此止住一点哭叫声，流出更多的眼泪。

他的眼泪可比下面的水多得多了，泅湿了一片床单。估计平时也比别的小孩更爱哭吧。

十分钟后男人变得没那么温和，坏心眼体现在了行动上，他抓兔子耳朵一样拎起小男孩的双腿，抽插的频率加快，使用这个孩子像使用一个小小的肉便器。他还用剩余那只手打小男孩的屁股，在那个会陷入五指形状的肉屁股上留下“啪”的声音与通红的手印。

那声响很清脆，像打在我的脸上。

我经常使用这个词吗？“小小的”......是的，我喜欢这个词的发音，“小小的”。

后来他又把小男孩转过去，掐着他的腰动作，镜头得以看到被撑开的通红的穴口。小男孩显然没有什么核心力量，腰部总是往下塌陷，他痛得呜呜咽咽，往前爬，又被轻松地拖回来，一下下钉在肉红的阴茎上。

很难形容，在当时，我与这个男人——或许是小男孩的养父，达到了高度的共情，就像隔着时间与空间加入其中，共同完成了一场犯罪，我的手、整个身体都在颤抖。

视频里有一些意外状况，进度条接近结束的时候，小男孩突然看向了镜头，像是发现了摄像头一样。当时他重又回到躺姿，已经被操坏了，嗓子沙哑，只能随着男人的进出从喉咙里发出小狗似的哀哀的叫唤，半睁着无机质的眼睛看过来，目光像穿透屏幕的子弹。这把我吓了一跳，停下了动作，但手里的东西反而弹跳了几下，我眼前发白，灵魂像是从马眼流了出去。

这就是我第一次称得上是恋童性行为的经历。

射精之后，我并没有像被咬了一样关掉视频，而是坚持继续看完，这是因为我想看精液从他红肿的合不拢的穴眼里流出来的画面。没过多久，男人果然射在他体内，他嗯嗯叫着抽搐了几下——我忍不住羡慕，去想那是多么柔软温暖的地方。我如愿看到了那景象，只是很遗憾不甚清晰，没有寻常片子都会有的精美特写。完事之后，他们躺了一会，小孩蹭到男人怀里要抱，我对此有些不悦。或许是为这个小孩有明显的斯德哥尔摩症状，或许是为贤者时间，那种恶心感又回到了我的胸腔中。

男人抱着他去洗澡，小孩像一只没有什么重量的软体动物挂在男人的臂弯，耷拉着藕段一样的胳膊和腿，浑身红痕，他们短暂地经过了镜头，让度过不应期的我再次站了起来。视频结束在背景的水声里。

在此后漫长的阅片生涯里，我再也没有这样复杂的感受。鉴于我是一个这样道德败坏的社会渣滓，不再拥有正常恋爱的可能，我躺在床上思考，或许这就算是我的初恋了。这个小男孩，是我的初恋。

后来我看了一些其他的片子，我痛恨那些强奸或诱奸小孩、甚至豢养娈童的人，却无法停下这项行为。我的初恋，那个视频，我用了很多次，这是由于对别的片子我的愧疚心渐渐也麻木起来。我只需要看片子进行性唤起，然后快速地解决一下生理需要，但“他”始终是特殊的，那个惨叫痛哭的小男孩，他始终让我有罪恶感，将自己抛进第一次的强奸现场，我需要他提醒我，我是一个变态。

从这一层面来说，我觉得自己爱他。不过这只是说得好听罢了，我就是这么恶心又矫情的人，会自顾自寻找心理寄托，不顾毫不知情的对方的感受，还以为自己是一个痴心人呢。

在使用这个片子时，有时我甚至不用看到他被插入。最沉迷的一段时间，我把小男孩吃东西写作业的那一段剪辑下来，放在手机里看。晚上，我会在吃零食的小男孩脸上定格，把精液涂抹在屏幕里他的脸上。我四处寻找以他为主角的别的片子，我想，怎么会没有呢......那个男人怎么没有给他穿白纱裙，戴小狗链子？后来我甚至发过帖子求助，问有没有“同好”看过这个小男孩其他的“作品”。在措辞时，我的语气让自己作呕。网友都留言说没见过，不过这男孩倒确实很可爱，求个资源，我没有回复，很快就删除了求助。明明我也是从别人那里打包下载得到了他，却不愿意跟更多的人分享，说这是独占欲都有点可笑，我只是变态而已啊，我到底凭什么？

就当是，我觉得世界上看到他的人越少越好吧。总而言之，我只好在自己的想象中给他穿白纱裙，戴小狗链子，我还想象我们一起外出用餐，他坐在我对面，我给他围上小小的餐巾，或者他坐在我的膝盖上吃饭，不过，在外面最好不要这样，我会忍不住。

这几乎像是一场恋爱了。

在妄想以外的其余时间，我仍然过着平静、还算体面的生活，在便利店买盒饭与罐装咖啡，随便对付掉工作日的午餐，周末出去玩，看电影或者看展，拍一些风景照。

交往对象？没有了，在我发现自己不正常之后就不再跟人约会，和成年人发生关系倒是还有的。我通常不拒绝别人的示好，不过在那之后，都是和男性了。这也是我的一种伪善，在我的想法中，似乎觉得伤害男性是可以的，女性则让我更愧疚，您是医生，对此应该有更系统的说法。

是的，勃起是没问题的，射精也没问题，没有性暴力行为，只是我必须从对方身上找到显得年幼的部分，比如无机质的大眼睛、迷蒙的泪水、因为太害羞而惊慌的神情，或者一些笨拙的动作，诸如此类，才会比较有感觉。

除了对您诉说以外，没有其他人知道我的事。不过我曾为了梳理思路，把这些用一个笔记本写下来。如果我出了什么意外，整理我遗物的人将看到这个本子。朋友、学生、后辈或者随便谁，他们将知道我是多么龌龊的一个人，不再对我有任何喜爱和憧憬。这是我应得的，在我生时却没有办法面对。

不过即使如此，我以上的叙述也充满了对自己的遮掩和美化，想要尽力降低可能给您带来的不适。这就是我这种人，表面看上去是精英的样子，全为了粉饰底下溃烂的心。

时间大概到了，我先离开了，谢谢您的倾听。不，没事的，我暂时也不太需要什么具体建议。没有，我没想过自杀......其实有想过，但并不认真，况且真的没想过伤人，完全可以维持现状活下去。

说出来让我感到好多了。

也祝您有愉快的一天。

＜＜＜

——跟上次一样的茶，谢谢。

那一次都讲得差不多了，原本以为短期之内不会再和您见面，但是，该怎么说......三天前，外出就餐时，我见到了他。

是的，他，指的是我的初恋，片子里的小男孩。这种事确实很令人惊讶吧？按理来说——我其实很早就计算过，从视频里的线索来看，拍摄时间至少在十几年前了，这即是说，我的初恋已经长大，不再是会让我有性欲的年纪了。因此，我也从没想过在现实中寻找他。

那天下午，我刚结束一个手头工作，不必在公司门口的便利店将午餐对付了事，阳光和天气也很舒服，就散步前往稍远一些的露天咖啡馆用简餐。那时不是饭点，人很少。入座后，我注意到对面隔几张空桌坐着一个男人。

男人是上班族模样，打着电脑，看起来工作不顺，频频皱眉，他的右半边脸有大面积横亘的疤痕，配上那表情，可说是凶相毕露。服务员小姐有些害怕，那是可以理解的，他确实有一点像黑社会。不过，她小心翼翼地给他上餐盘时，男人的表情立刻调整了，从电脑上移开的目光变得温和，对她说谢谢。他的眼睛上抬，非常大，是漂亮的杏眼，这样的反差使我也多看了几眼。

恕我直言，水门医生，您的表情有点惊讶，是认识我所描述的这个特征吗？

不，是我这边抱歉才对，我太多疑了。

说回他开始用餐，先是拿起杯子，喝了一口，被那份简餐里附送的麦茶烫到，露出了痛苦的表情，五官拧作一团，吐出了舌尖，似乎泪腺十分发达，眼睛立刻泛起大朵的泪花。

我如遭雷击，因着这个表情，我立刻就认出了那张脸。这张脸，被我在臆想中侵犯过无数次，大约已经有五年了。

要说他跟视频里多么相似，绝对是无稽之谈，他是偏硬朗的轮廓，没有婴儿肥，并非雌雄莫辩的美少年，要说年纪也绝对是二十五上，总体看上去是个普通的男人。可那是我的初恋，正在露出我看过无数次的表情，我怎么可能会认不出呢？

命运总是安排匪夷所思的事情，冥冥之中一定有什么东西连接着我们。

我吃饭吃得心不在焉，拨拉着秋刀鱼饭的米粒，从一本书后面观察他，他收拾好电脑包起身离开，我也匆匆付了餐钱，决定先跟上去。

起初，我什么也不打算做，只是在担心他。这绝对不是在对您的叙述中为自己开罪，您肯定也了解，幼年遭到性侵害的孩子长大后，常出现不同程度的精神问题，他们中的很多也成为了暴露狂和强奸犯。

我翘了下午的班，跟着他去了附近的超市，看他熟练地挑选东西，稍微有点放下心来：显然，他有生活自理能力，也并未与社会脱节，从打扮来看，似乎在做正经的工作。

买完菜后，他在摆放糖果甜食的货架前停留了很久，像个嗜甜但在意身材的女生，犹豫地翻看配料表，我很入神，简直有一点心动，我竟然知道了一样他的爱好......这是过去想也不敢想的。你喜欢的人，首先得是一个活人，才能对他有更多了解。现在他就活生生地站在我面前了，不再只是视频里模糊的面孔，不再只是一个初恋的概念。

这种飘飘然的心情直到他走到一个调味品货架前才暂停了，他伸长手臂，去拿摆在上面的罐子，短暂地露出了西装衬衫下的手腕：上面疤痕累累，相互层叠，是多次割腕自残的痕迹。让我的心纠在一起。

他是怎么从那个人身边逃开的？他经历了什么？频繁自杀的前后有接受过心理治疗吗？如今他对这个世界是怎么看待的呢？他在做什么工作？买这么多食材似乎不是一个人吃，有交往的对象吗？我的心像放在小火上慢煎，发出恼人的焦糊味。

那时候，我感觉自己很快地找回了爱他时的感觉。我想到白纱裙，小狗链，对坐着吃饭……那些画面变换了角色，从小时候的他，变成此刻的青年。

网上看人说这种症状，似乎是叫初恋癌。但是我想，初恋癌与恋童癖，两相碰撞，或许能够以毒攻毒。

或许我真的能够爱他，亨伯特·亨伯特在洛丽塔十四岁以后仍然无法不爱她。

或许我还可以尝试治疗我自己。

我跟着他回了家，因为我工作的缘故，比较擅长隐秘的追踪，您可以理解成我是私家侦探一类的。总之，他没有发现，拎着购物袋一路走到了家门口，把袋子放在地上，掏出钥匙开院子的门。

当时，我不希望这一天就这样结束，没来得及多想就跳了出去，拉住了他。我的掌心与他手腕的皮肤接触到时，一种异样的酥麻穿过我的大脑，像迸出了电火花。我极少有这样不够理智的行动，当时的样子应该多少有些兴奋和可疑，但他并没受到惊吓，是那种对自己的身手颇有自信的人会有的反应：略微不快，疑惑地微眯眼睛，歪了一点头。这让我觉得很可爱，我抱歉地放开他，他仍然打开了院子门，收起钥匙，奇怪地望着我。

“你是谁？”他问。

我是强奸过你的人。我心里想。

“不好意思，我是刚搬来附近的，”我说，“有点路痴，想问问附近的超市怎么走。”

他给我指了一个方向，说往前走再左拐，过一个红绿灯就是。我当然知道啦，因为我们刚刚一起从那里回来。他说完看我一眼，又问：“你家在哪栋，回得去吗？”

不谦虚地说，我其实知道自己在外形方面算是出众，在学生时代不乏有人喜欢，也被公司的一些后辈爱慕，走在路上会被偷拍等等……在此刻之前，我从未思考过如何刻意展示自己的魅力，让某人倾心于我。但那一瞬间，我想了很多很多，他会喜欢什么样的人？我应该如何表现自己，才能给他留下印象呢？

“没事的，”我露出笑容，在心里感激自己大学时在剧社磨练的那点临场演技，“家还是认识的，太谢谢了，这两天收拾完了会带小礼物给邻居们打招呼。”

他无所谓地点点头，重新拎起了地上的购物袋，我心里盘算着明天就联系中介来附近看房，正要一鼓作气，问他能不能交换联系方式，他家的门从里面打开了。

这里，简直需要卖个关子。

是的，您猜到了。

按理说，可能近二十年了，但房门口的男人看上去并不老，蓬松的长发，看不出年纪，穿着围裙，手里拿着长柄汤勺，一副煮夫的样子，却非常气势凌人，他绝对是那种有名有姓的大人物。他看我的眼神像略过一团空气，不，并不是那种冒犯人的眼神，只是那种......对这世界上的大部分人没有任何兴趣，即使我立刻暴死在他家门口，他也毫不在意，不会抬一下眼皮。

不过如你所见，我愣在原地的理由当然不是这个。当时我的脑袋嗡嗡作响，他们在说话，大约是门口的男人问，这谁啊，于是他回答，是刚搬来的邻居，男人说这种事怎么样都好，我们又不跟邻居交际，他说喂，人家客客气气的，你干嘛这样。这一类口水话。看似是他们在为了我的存在发生短暂的争吵，我的初恋站在我这一边为我说话，但这语境的形成也仅仅是他与那男人更为亲密的缘故。

他又从这短暂的争吵中很无所谓地脱出来，抬着手里的袋子和电脑包说：喂，老头，你是不是老花眼了，不会帮我接一下菜吗？那男人说：叫我什么，我看你才是翅膀硬了！作势要拿汤勺敲他的头。

他们的交谈非常自然，显然是长久地生活在一起，且带有一种常常拌嘴的兴味，与四周出现了明显的结界，拿汤勺的那位瞥了我一眼，眼神大意是：外人再不识趣也该走了。我长大的小男孩也随他走进家门，礼貌地点点头，与我告别就像与一个不会再见第二次的陌生人告别，我勉强笑一笑朝他挥手。那房门里开着暖黄的灯，在我看来，散发着地狱的色泽。

门在我面前关上，我的脑子才运作起来。

这些年，他没有逃出去。或者，也许，他根本没有逃。

这就是那天全部的状况。

您问我下一步打算怎么做，我一时也......

实际上，那是三天前的事嘛，我昨天火速搬完了家之后，才预约您的时间。

......没有，只是谎都撒了，总要圆起来，身体自动就开始收拾东西，联系中介了。

不，当然也不是为了把那男人抓获归案，哈哈，如果一定要说的话，我搞不好只是想加入他们吧？医生真是爽朗啊，总是让我自惭形秽呢。

啊，时间到了。如果我近期没有卷入什么无法脱身的奇怪事件，大概还会来见您，继续说我的故事。虽然还没有具体计划，但可以的话，我应该会尝试追求他，祝我早日康复吧。

谢谢。

Fin.

2020/11

【想了补充设定，包含一点四堍】

堍在某次割腕之后被马达拉丢去水门医生处做心理治疗

水门医生（虽然笑容和煦十分治愈，但如同原作一样）没能帮上什么忙。堍没见过好大人，有很严重的恋父情结，变得有一点喜欢他，但不敢接近。这导致堍的状况越来越差，反而是不去治疗、彻底地陷入斯德哥尔摩对他来说是更幸福的。他尝试停止抗争之后发现马达拉对自己确有几分真情，于是在手腕的疤痕上文了一个漆黑的逗号，就这样活了下去，并且接手了家族的工作

最后一次他告诉水门医生，我以后不会再来了，水门只能说祝你幸福。堍喜欢叫他老师，他最后跟水门紧紧拥抱了一下舍不得放开，说，老师说过，我在不发作的时候，性格很像你儿子吧？世界上变态这么多，一定要保护好你儿子喔

此时正是卡西在辅导班兼职，见到小明小左露出小肚子，开始觉醒炼铜，并在第一次观看的porn中爱上了小堍的那一年。五年后，卡西也经人介绍来到了水门医生的对谈室


End file.
